The Prisoner of Benda (Rick and Morty)
The Prisoner of Benda is the 20th episode of the seveth season of the animated sitcom Rick and Morty. It aired on Fox on August 19, 2010. In the episode, Rick builds a machine that allows him to switch minds so that he may each pursue his lifelong dreams. However, he, Morty, Summer and Klaus (the later with had switch minds to avoid Klaus to be eaten by Dr. Zoidberg) realize that the machine cannot be used twice on the same pairing of bodies. To try to return to their rightful bodies, they involve the rest of the Smith family in the mind switches, leaving each member free to pursue their own personal endeavors in a different family member's body. The episode is composed of multiple subplots. Plot Beth and Jerry discuss about Jerry only caring about Beth's looks, while Bender interrupts claiming he's going to try to steal the Austria-Hungarian Empire's Emperor Nikolai's crown, but he cannot get his co-workers to help him by doing specific jobs (Summer seducing the guards, Zoidberg cutting the alarm wire, and Klaus taking the fall). Meanwhile, Rick builds a machine who switchs minds, so he switchs minds with Morty, Summer and Klaus. When they try to switch back they find out they can't because the same bodies can't switch twice. Rick in Summer's body switches with Bender to try and fix it but he realizes it won't work. As Rick tries to figure it out, Summer in Klaus' body tries to escape Zoidberg when he tries to eat Klaus' body and Bender goes to seduce the guard on board the Emperor's yacht to steal the crown. He finds out the Emperor is tired of the rich life and wants to live a regular life so Bender takes him back to the Smith house. However, Rick decides to run away in Bender's invincible body and joins the circus as a daredevil. Summer and Beth switch so Beth can get the animal's discount at the movies and Summer can escape Zoidberg. When Jerry finds out Beth gets even more enraged at him about his shallowness. To get back at her, Jerry switches with Zoidberg and Jerry and Beth get disgusted at each other's appearance but deny it and challenge each other to a romantic dinner. Meanwhile, Bender in Summer's body switches with Roger and then with the Emperor. Zoidberg in Jerry's body and the Emperor in Roger's body pretend to recognize each other and they go back to the CIA HQ to meet Avery. Zoidberg rips the dishwasher out of the wall spewing water everywhere and then does the same with the oven to try to boil the water but gas begins to leak as well. The Emperor lights up a cigar causing the HQ to explode. Meanwhile, Roger in Summer's body tries to steal drinks from a bar, but fails when Moe Syzlak from The Simpsons appears and points his shotgun at him. Bender discovers that the emperor's fiancee is cheating on him with the emperor's cousin and plan to kill him and take the throne. Bender escapes and is chased through the streets under the exploding apartment to the U.N. in New York. At an fancy restaurant, Jerry in Zoidberg's body and Beth in Klaus' body are trying to gross each other out and when Jerry argues that he's as attracted to Beth as ever he begins to make out with her on the table. Snoopy from Peanuts, seeing the scene, instantly puts off his pork sundae. After returning to the house, having sex and at the same time using their own minds to effectively rape Zoidberg's and Klaus' bodies, Jerry and Beth turn on the T.V. to discover Bender's situation on the news. Meanwhile, at the circus, Rick, who is visited by Morty in Beth's body (the scene where their bodies were switched is not seen), meets an old cannon named Big Bertha who loves her old body and wouldn't trade it for anything in the universe. As all the Austra-Hungarian carnies watch the scene at the U.N. on the news. Big Bertha launches Rick and Morty even though it shatters her body so they can get there in time to save the emperor's body. Rick crashes through the roof and using the tiny clowns he hid in his breast plate, slices the emperor's cousin to pieces. Back at the house, a group of scientists help the family return to their original bodies. In the end, everyone goes back to their original body and Bender realizes he left the emperor's real crown in the emperor's yacht and begins to think of a new scheme to steal it again. Cast Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Prisoner_of_Benda Category:Rick and Mory (AU) Category:List of Rick and Morty Episodes